What do I feel?
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Danielle is back in town, and a ghost villain has made her his target. What lengths will Danny go to save her this time? Especially when she is increasingly becoming more then just a cousin? Post Phantom Planet. Dani and Danny family fic. Some DxS


**A/N **

**This story is written for KelciLynn's father daughter fanfic challenge. YAY! :D. **

**Anyways, welcome. This idea has been bustling around in my head for awhile so I thought I would do it. Those of you who don't like Danny being the father of Danielle, I'll admit, it's not my favorite thing either. (I like the idea of siblings better) But, I needed to write this, and a challenge called for it, so I like "Eh… why not? I can edit it around" About an hour of thoughts later BAM. The recipe for this fine story is ready. Just gotta make it. XD. Best part is, they'll be kept in character! :D. (To the best of my abilities anyways.)**

**Anyways, please enjoy my readers. I write for everyone on fanfiction, and though I'm new to this fandom, I'm happy to be here and happy to write for it. :3**

**Rated T: Because, well, I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on Danny Phantom. Nothing. :P. Just this story idea. XD**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Buildings that seemed to stretch and touch the sky tower over the bustling and busy humans below. Smooth pavement twists, turns, and rockets into the air for a hilly windy ride for those wanting to skateboard on the sidewalk. Cars cover the streets, people desperate to get home after a long day at work.

Today was Friday, February 16. A day before the weekend started. And people wanted to get home.

But what day it was, it didn't matter so much to one girl. After all, Monday was the same as Tuesday. Friday was the same as Wednesday. Sunday was the same as Thursday. Everyday was the same idea. With no worry for work in mind, just an open world to explore...

... And empty pockets and belly to survive on.

Yes, this certain girl, with slightly tanned hands stuffed in sky blue sweatshirt pockets, was trekking down the streets of Amity Park. Her light icy blue eyes were glued to the ground wordlessly, as she trudged along in her small sneakers. Red shorts offered little warmth for her legs against the cold winter evening. And a red beanie cap was all she had to keep her midnight black hair and little ears warm.

She continued to trudge, longing for a warm bed to sleep in, sort of, and the comfort of a family to be embraced into too. Most never even gave her much of a second on her thinking that idea. After all, whenever she visited this town, it was for help in extreme cases, and then she would fly off dramatically without even the chance for anyone to ask her for even a one night stay. She never gave them the chance, she didn't think anyone would anyways. She was nothing more then a clone. A clone freak of a super hero phantom. No one gave a damn about her unless she needed superhero help. It wasn't anyone's fault really... after all, a clone shouldn't be anyone's reasonability...

_Besides... Living on my own isn't all bad. _She thought_. _Parts of it were every 12 year old's dream. She got to explore the world as she wished, with no one tell her what to do. No parents to tell her not to do something stupid! And she could go to bed whenever she wanted. _But it's lonely... Cold... Hunger-filled... _She silently added with a depressed sigh.

"Hey Kid."

The raven haired pre-teen flicked her icy blue eyes to the source of the voice.

"You seem a little young and poorly dressed to be walking around town like this. All alone." The voice repeated, showing itself to belong to none other then an old hobo man. His clothes were nothing but rags lamely sewed together. The distinct stank of rotten milk and fruit blew off of him in stinky waves. His green eyes glowed with kindness, though his features were ones that could make a teen cry in horror.

The girl growled and took a step back. "I'm fine." She didn't want anything to do with a strange man.

"Hey, I'm friendly." The man shrugged, sitting down with some fruit and cereal. "Want some?"

Before the girl could give a worded response, her stomach beat her too it. A light tinge of pink spread across her cheeks.

"I thought so, sit." The man stated. "Come on. Get some food."

The girl kept a wary look on her face, untrusting. A police that is typically developed when living on the streets- Don't trust strange hobo men offering you food in a dark alley, especially if you're a cute 12 year old girl.

_But… I'm hungry… I want food… And I don't have to steal it… _She thought, feeling a slight caving in to the idea. _Besides, I can fight my way if I have too… I mean… I have ghost powers!_

"Alright." The blue-eyed girl sighed, finally agreeing. She plopped to the ground, cross legged before looking back at the food cluttered around the stinky man.

The man smiled and tossed her an apple.

The girl caught the apple and inhaled it down.

The man chuckled in response before reaching out for a really old newspaper he found in the garbage. "So, what's your name girly?" He asked, looking at the front page.

"Danielle Ph-" The girl cut her self off by biting her tongue. She couldn't tell anyone her last name. It would connect her to her clone or her 'cousin' as she typically referred to him as, that they were related. Unlike her clone, Danielle wasn't the best at controlling her powers. Though she was finally stabilized, she had a tendency to show off her secret to quickly. Besides, even in her normal forum, it would be question why had the same last name as a famous superhero, yet she was a human part of the time. That could lead to trouble for her 'cousin,' like identity trouble. His secret would come out, and while living with two ghost hunter parents… yeah… not a good mix. _He's done enough for me already. At least, that's how he probably feels. _Holding back a sigh, Danielle quickly finished. "Danielle. But people call me Dan_**i. **_Same as 'Danny' but with one 'n' and an 'i.'" She explained.

The man gave a thoughtful nod then went back to his newspaper, full focus.

Danielle raised an eyebrow at the man before her. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked.

"Meh." He shrugged. "Perhaps. Why are you out here though girly? You seem a little two tattered and under clothed to be in a house."

"I-" Dani frowned. "That isn't your concern."

The man gave a shrug. "Yeah. Alright." He stated before flapping out the newspaper.

The raven gave a sad sigh before glancing up at the sky, noticing night was just about to fall over the world. The state of the sun was sinking, slowly, just over the horizon. It was about an hour before twilight. Chances are, she could catch her superhero 'cousin' out on patrol.

_But why am I visiting him? I'm not in any trouble. He probably won't have anytime for me anyways. _Dani thought, shaking her head. She had only encountered her cousin a few times in the time she has existed. Whether it was to capture him for her 'father,' Vlad. Or to call upon his help. _Vlad better not come back to get me. I'm stabilized now. He'd better watch out. _She thought, gritting her teeth slightly. The anger she felt towards the horrible and evil ghost who she had once known as father, vanished. Soon enough, her thoughts were back around a certain ghost superhero. _I'm not his sister, his blood cousin…_ She bit her lip. _Not his daughter… What reason would he have to see me? I'm just another ghost/civilian for him to save. _She thought, sighing. _Besides, if anyone sees us together his secret-_

Dani jumped a bit at the sound of the man across from her turning the newspaper page. Allowing her a full view at the headline.

"Danny Fenton is really Danny Phantom? What!" Dani felt suddenly crashed by millions of questions filling her head. She sprang, snatching back the newspaper from the hobo, and making flurry hand motions to read the front.

"Local boy, Danny Fenton, is the mysterious ghost boy that has saved Amity Park countless times. Known as Danny Phantom, he is now known for his heroic acts in saving the world from a meteor that nearly destroyed the earth. Leading hundreds of ghosts together, this heroic ghost boy made the whole planet intangible, saving us all from certain doom! He did what out former mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, was unable to do. He used his head, and saved us all, and for free! It is unknown what happened to Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius as his ghost forum is called. Some say he's dead, others say he's just in permanent hiding. It doesn't matter though, because Danny Phantom's, and Fenton's, best friend, has taken the role of helping this city. Now the youngest mayor, Amity park is looking to thrive under his leadership. The whole world thanks Danny for his heroic acts. And now, everyone wants to get to know Danny Fenton. Too bad he's taken, apparently, by his other former best friend, Sam Manson."

As Dani read the newspaper article out loud, she noted the many pictures on the front cover. The biggest was of Danny, touching this large metal pole, with others ghost surrounding him. They were getting ready to something, it was hard to say what though, considering it was really meant to be an action shot of the hero. The next was a picture of Sam and Danny kissing. Obvious what happened there. Another was of Tucker, his mayor hat on, and waving to the people. All you could of him was his face and one hand though. The last was a shadowed picture of an all too familiar face. Vlad. Luckily, it was blacked out, with a grayish question mark on it.

"Give me that!" Dani jumped a bit at the hobo's holler. He snatched the newspaper back with a pissed off look on his face. "No good rotten kids…" He muttered.

"Is that all true?" DanI demanded, not really caring about the hobo's feelings. "Did that all happen? Like, does the world know his secret?"

"You mean about Danny Phantom? Yeah. I heard about that when it was going on. Like… 5 months ago now?" The hobo asked.

_Five months ago? How come I've never heard about this till now? Why didn't Danny ever tell me?_ Just to confirm, the raven looked at the date of when this newspaper was. _Published September 7... He was right… But why…_

The young girl suddenly had so many questions… And since she had questions. _I have an excuse to officially find Danny! _Dani gave a smile before leaping in the air, her feet making a loud clap when she hit the ground. 'Thanks for the food, but I gotta run!"

"Where are you off too?"

"To find someone." Dani replied simply. Before the man could respond, Danielle closed her eyes, gripping her fists, and let a simple process begin. One she was all too used to now. Two blueish white rings appeared right at the girl's torso. They weren't even a millimeter apart to begin with. Soon enough, some force forced them further apart, like a piece of string separated. One went straight to her head while the other went down to her feet. The rings weren't there for nothing. Everything they passed over changed the girl's appearance. Her blue and red outfit was suddenly black and white. Her eyes glowed with an echo-green color, and her hair was now perfectly snow-white.

After that, the rings disappeared, leaving Dani floating in mid-air.

The hobo jumped, even more then terrified. "Wh-what? You're a ghost? You… You look like Danny Phantom!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the food!" She replied, refusing to wait another second. The 12 year old girl now had a goal to accomplish. When a goal is created in her mind, Dani's whole focus turns there in a heartbeat. She didn't have time to be upset about anything or anyone. Nope. All that mattered was achieving that goal.

And Dani had full attention too. She wanted to know exactly why she never was alerted that Danny told his parents, his school mates, and everyone in the worlds, his secrets. Or that Sam was officially his girlfriend and that Tucker was the mayor.

She wanted to get every answer she could out of her "cousin."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"See anything up there Danny?" A female voice called out, curious.

"No Sam." Danny sighed, glancing downwards to see the girl speaking to him. She was pure Goth. Dressed in nothing but black and purple. Her coat was black and her pants were black, perfect protection on this cold night. She rode along on a silver and echo green electric scoter, sporting a grey helmet with a green blob on it.

"See? I told you. Nothing. Tonight is due to be quiet, considering the big ghost fight yesterday. The most frightening you could see tonight is the box ghost." Sam chuckled, blinking her eyes shut briefly to show off her dark purple eye shadow.

Danny rolled his eyes and flew down closer to the girl, his back side nothing more then a see-threw smokey wisp. "Please. That box ghost is only annoying. All he does is yell and threaten to control boxes."

"He does have one power that is worth mentioning." Sam stated.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Danny asked.

"The power to escape the ghost zone never seems to fail." Sam stated with a smile.

Danny gave a short laugh. "Yeah. No duh. I have to catch him in the thermos like 20 times a day."

Sam nodded her agreement. "Well, since the town is quiet. Why don't we go back to my place? Just you and me." She suggested.

"You know I'd love to that with my girlfriend." Danny reminded. "But we gotta patrol the whole town first. And I still have to call Tucker."

"I know." Sam nodded, holding back a sigh of disappointment.

Danny gave his a girlfriend a loving and sympathetic smile before whipping out his cell, calling up the mayor of the city.

"_Hello?"_

"Tucker! Any ghost problems I need to go take care of?" Danny asked through the phone as both he and Sam came to a halt. White boots appear, replacing the wisp, to make a touchdown landing on the smooth pavement.

"_Nope. Danny Phantom is free of the world problems tonight. They just have fires, earthquakes, disease, famine but nothing you should be worried about!"_

"Cool. Sam and I will finish patrolling around Amity park for the night, and then we should be good." Danny stated.

"_Alright. Wish I was there instead of in this boring business office."_

"Please Tuck. You're surrounded by your 'babies'" Danny teased.

"_Don't insult something that has saved your life billions of times, dude." _

"It's also put him in danger billions of times." Sam pointed out with a satisfied sigh, having overheard the male on the other end. The girl always seemed to win.

"She has a point." Danny chuckled

"_Whatever. I'll call you if anything happens."_

"Thanks Tuck." The cut off of sound signaled Danny's best friend had hung up. With a sad sigh, Danny put away his phone.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just miss how things used to be. You know, before my secret came out." The now 15 year old rose his eyes to the sky. "I miss the three of us, patrolling late at night for ghosts, always expecting something. Always getting danger. I miss seeing both of my best friends everyday. Now, I only see Tuck during school and when I have to get some sort of 'mission' from him."

"You still have me, ghost boy." Sam smirked, pulling in the white haired teen in for a kiss.

Danny closed his echo green eyes for a second before pulling away from Sam's kiss, smiling.

"At least. But I still miss my best friend." danny sighed.

"I know. But hey, it was time. As you said after you and the rest of the ghosts saved the world. This is a new beginning. That means change is going to come. This is all part of it. And really, I've found it to be, in many ways, for the better."

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, I don't have to hide my secret from anyone now. My grades are better. I'm more trusted-"

"-And your popular finally." Sam reminded

"Thought you didn't care about that." Danny chuckled

"I don't. But I wouldn't like seeing my best friend stuffed in lockers, especially now that I'm dating him." Sam pointed out

"Good to know you care." Danny chuckled. "Still, I do miss the action of ghost hunting when it was just you, me, and Tuck in Amity Park."

"Then let me add a little excitement to your life." Both Danny and Sam jumped a bit at the sound of a very deep voice. Danny took a protective stance in front of Sam instantly as his echo-green eyes locked onto a familiar foe.

With protective armor harboring some of the most dangerous weapons to a ghost stood a figure, his small eyes glowing with menace.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny growled.

"To hunt you of course. You know, after you saved your world, and after everything else you've done…" The robot ghost floated closer. "You're so much more of a prize now."

"I'll beat you just like I've done every time before." Danny growled, shifting to a fighting stance.

"We'll just see ghost child…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dani flew in the air, her now snow white hair glistened under the light from the wax crescent moon floating in the sky. Bright speckles of stars were beginning to appear. A site Dani was used to seeing, and enjoying on a night when sleeping out in the open.

_No time to sleep now._

Dani shook her head to focus, flying onwards. Her focus was to find her 'cousin.'

"Danny?" She called, looking around on every street for the half ghost boy/half human.

As if an answer to that call, an explosion was sounded in the distance. Dani turned her head in that direction, echo-green eyes curious.

"That's got to be Danny." Dani mused, taking off in that direction.

The half ghost girl, half human girl, flew onwards, eyes narrowed in determination. An explosion like that meant one thing, Danny was fighting off some ghost. _And I'm not going to stand back while he fights. _She thought. _I'm stabilized. I can fight. I'm more then a clone. I can fight!_ She thought, finally pinpointing a familiar figure.

He was like the male version of how she looked like now… Well, the male version and twice her height… Point is they had the same snow white hair and black and white jump suit.

The girl smiled at the site of Danny, already happier then she was before. The site of Danny always overjoyed her. Even though she doubted Danny viewed her as nothing much… Dani cared a lot for her clone. She wasn't sure how she cared… But she felt something.

_Not siblings… Not cousins…_

_What is it…?_

_It… It reminds of how I felt about Vlad… Before I realized what he was really like… And when he wasn't… 'Punishing me.' _Dani suppressed a shiver at the thought, those memories weren't for now.

Now was the time to fight.

"Sam! Get out of the way!" Dani was jolted out of her thoughts by her 'cousin's' scream. It was just then the girl halfa realized the female Goth was there too. Dani gasped, realizing she was in trouble.

_No!_ Her green eyes darted over to the ghost villain. A ghost with a robotic like armor. _Why does a ghost need Armor… Never mind… He's aiming at Sam!_

"I can just shoot your precious girlfriend, ghost boy. If you don't corporate." The ghost in amour purred evilly.

"Leave her out of this! This is our fight, Skulker!" Danny hissed. Dani flinched at his furious gaze.

_Skulker is that creeps name…_

"Ah. Ah. I want my prize. And you're it." Skulker growled, his voice suddenly rising to a commanding tone. "Either do as I say, or the human dies."

_Not if I can help it!_ Dani thought, swooping downwards in an intangible state.

"What are you going to do, ghost boy?" Skulker asked.

"I… I…" Danny stuttered.

"He's gonna fight you! That's what!" Dani suddenly called, making herself visible again and blasting an echo beam straight at the robotic ghost.

Skulker let out a short scream as he was sent flying into the wall. A thud that sounded like a log hitting the floor echoed around the area. Small pieces of rocks were flown around like seeds being flicked off a poppy seed muffin.

Dani, meanwhile, floated. Though she in a serious fighting stance, her eyes gleamed with amused triumph.

"Danielle?"

Dani turned at the sound of her 'cousin's' voice.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Dani joked with a grin.

"Heh, you sure have good timing." Danny commented soaring up so he could floatbeside the other halfa.

"Yeah. No kidding. Nice timing Danny's cousin." Sam praised.

"Thanks!" Dani replied, pride welling from head to foot.

"This touching… But I came for something." Two pairs of echo green eyes flick over to the source of the voice. The voice was none other then Skulker, floating now only a few yards away. Danny took a protective stance in front of both Dani and Sam in response, his eyes narrowed as they glistened with an unspoken threat. Skulker didn't seem to notice though. Because now, his eyes were locked on the smaller halfa behind Danny Phantom. "What? There are two of you? Two halfas?"

"Yeah. What of it!" Dani hissed, flying out from behind Danny and glaring at Skulker dangerously.

Skulker narrowed his eyes slightly, almost interested in the ghost girl.

"I'm his clone! Were both halfas! Anything else you want to know villain?" Dani asked.

"His clone?" Skulker's eyes almost seemed to light up with eagerness and full undivided attention.

The younger halfa didn't seem to notice this light interest in the villain's eyes, but Danny did. He glared at Skulker before pulling Dani back. "Dani, get Sam, and get out of here!" Sam had no protest to that order, having just almost been shot at by Skulker which would have lead to her death, or boyfriend left to the mercy of the evil robotic ghost.

"What! Why? I can fight. Why do I have to be left out?" Dani protested with a growl

"Because!" Danny insisted. "It isn't safe for you."

"I'm stabilized! I can fight fine!" Dani hissed, increasingly getting annoyed.

"No, you can't! I'm more experienced and you're not as used to your ghost powers!" Danny argued.

"You haven't seen me use them that much!" Dani shot back.

"That's because you take off 5 seconds after I'm done helping you!" Danny retorted. "Now just do as I say!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Dani snarled.

"Then who is?" Danny questioned angrily.

"Me! Cause no one else will do it!" Dani screamed. "I know it isn't you though! You never seem to care! You didn't care enough to tell me you broke your biggest secret to the whole world!"

As the two halfas broke into a fight, Skulker looked on with narrowed eyes. "Hmm… This ghost girl is important to the ghost boy. I could grab her and as long as I threaten her, he won't fight back… I could take her back to my home… Dissect her… Figure out _everything_ about halfas… That would help me so much in my quest for my prize." Skulker gave an evil smile and narrowed his eyes. "I just got to wait for the right moment."

"I'll show you how well I can fight!" The white haired girl told her clone before flying off towards Skulker. Too angry with Danny to even think twice about leaving herself wide open for Skulker to seize her.

But of course, the older halfa saw this in a second. "No! Danielle!"

Even if Dani had been willing to listen to Danny, it was too late. Skulker already had the chance to get his new prey. The robot ghost easily side stepped the 12 year old ghost girl and grabbed her ankle, pulling her close to trap her.

"Hey! Let go!" Dani hissed.

Skulker just smirked, re-adjusting Dani so he could hold her by the throat.

Danny's echo-green eyes suddenly flashed. "Let her go!" He snarled, flying forward at top speed.

Skulker suddenly smirked, tightening his grip around the young girl's neck. Dani screamed in response, till her air ways got too cut off for her to breathe or talk.

At once, Danny halted, his eyes pleading for Skulker to stop.

Skulker smirked. "Good ghost boy." He let Dani squirm for a few seconds longer before loosening his grip. It was just enough for the 12 year old to suck in precious oxygen. "Your cooperation will make her death much less painful."

"What do you want with her Skulker? What are you going to do with her?" Danny growled.

"Simple. She is your clone. Figure I could use her to find someway to get you." Skulker purred while smiling evilly. "As for the other question, well… Let's just say I'll give you the heart when I'm done. Alright?"

"If you hurt one hair on her I'll-" Danny growled.

"-You'll do nothing." Skulker smirked, cutting off the teen hero. "Goodbye Ghost boy."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Danny snarled viciously, tearing forward. But it was too late, the robotic was suddenly, and magically gone. It left Danny to fall down on his hands and knees, eyes glued to nothing.

Sam, who had been watching the whole from a distance, now had her jaw a gap. Her eyes were worried, shocked, and a whole bunch of other things. Her purple plum gaze filtered over slowly to the now hunched over and unmoving body of Danny Phantom.

"D-Danny?" She whispered.

The ghost boy barely heard his girlfriend. Instead, he stood up slowly and gazed off into the distance, his hands suddenly tightening into fists.

"Danny?" Sam repeated, her voice a little louder.

Danny looked slowly at the Goth before glaring up at the sky once more, narrowing his eyes slightly in determination.

Sam's heart suddenly stopped, knowing what that look in Danny's eye meant. "No! Don't!" Sam snapped, leaping from her scoter to Danny. Before the white-haired boy could retort by flying away or dodging, the black haired girl got to upper hand by tackling Danny. The two fell into a rolling motion, tumbling down the street a bit. The force of the action got Danny in just the right position, and focus from wanting to stop, to change him back into a human. Suddenly. His clothing changed, from a jump suit to a red and white tee-shirt and light blue jeans. His boots turned from sliver to black. And his snow white hair went back to the color that matched the feathers of a raven.

Shortly after Danny turned back into his human form, the couple stopped rolling, Sam on top. Before Danny could recover enough to change back into a ghost, Sam sprang into action. Her hands dove in to Danny's arms, pinning him there in a way he couldn't get into the position to change forms. The girl then used her legs to straddle the boy's hips, using her weight and strength to pin him there.

Danny, of course, struggled angrily and viciously under his girlfriend. To change into his ghost form, or to just break free.

"Danny. Stop. I'm not letting you up." Sam growled.

The halfa, knowing Sam had him trapped, ceased his struggles. Instead, he let his blue eyes narrow to glare up angrily at the Goth.

"Let me up Sam." Danny growled.

"No way. Not like this." Sam growled back.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean. When you get like this, you'll only do something stupid!" Sam snapped

"If saving Danielle is stupid, then I don't want to be intelligent." Danny shot back, guilt extinguishing the anger in his eyes. "It's my fault Skulker took her… And if I won't save her, who will?" The ghost boy questioned with a bitter chuckle.

"I know you want to save her… And there's nothing wrong with that but… You care about her so much I'm worried you might get yourself killed or seriously hurt in the process. Or give yourself up completely." Sam fretted.

"Huh? I don't care about her that much… I care about you more." Danny stated with a grin.

"No duh. I'm your girlfriend." Sam stated with a smirk at her boyfriend. "However, everyone who's seen you two together know how close you are." Before Danny could give any retort, Sam swept on. "You willing help her even though she took you to Vlad one time. When she comes asking for your help, you drop everything to help her. Whenever she first leaves, you have concern in your gaze all day after that. And whenever she is brought up, you basically fret and worry over her like… she's your own child."

"What are you saying Sam? That I consider her like family?" Danny questioned with sigh. "Maybe I do… I am all the family she's got."

There was a moment of silence after that.

"You treat her like a daughter though." Sam finally stated, tired of beating around the bush on this topic. She had noticed it for a while now. It was time Danny heard the truth himself.

"What?" Danny looked at his girlfriend like she had just grown a second head. "I'm 15, Sam. I don't consider her a daughter. I'm nowhere near a dad myself."

"You may not want to admit it Danny, but trust me. I can tell." Sam informed. "Your protective of her, you care about her, you actually probably love her. You don't treat as just a friend, or a cousin, or a sibling. I've seen you with Tucker, your cousins, and Jazz to confirm that. No… You treat her like a father would towards his son. Well, your dad isn't a fine example of that, but I mean a father who actually cares about their kid. I can tell Danny… I really can.

Danny gave the slightest frown, lowering his icy blue gaze to the ground. Sam, realizing her boyfriend was relived of most anger, got off of him. The halfa slowly rose up to a sitting position, raising his eyes briefly to Sam before lowering them again.

"I'm not saying you can't go after her Danny. You need too." Danny raised his blue eyes once more to Sam's purple eyes. "But you have to promise you'll save her without hurting yourself. You have people that need you Danny. Your friends need you, your family needs you, the world needs you, I need you!" The Goth leaned in closer. "And so does Dani… What can you do if you're in trouble… and she's safe? How can you help her by harming yourself?"

Danny's eyebrows lowered at that as his icy blue orbs of sight narrowed. Determination, of calmness, was burning in his gaze. He understood every word of what Sam had said…

"I will Sam. I promise." Danny soothed.

The Goth sighed and got off of the raven. Danny sat up and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back. I'll bring Danielle and myself back. Safe and sound."

Sam smiled and nodded.

The halfa quickly changed back into his ghost form then flew off into the skies, a million thoughts going through his head now.

_The problem is… Do I really care about Dani that much? Do I really think of her as a daughter. _The halfa thought back to when Danny had stabilized her fully. When he thought he had failed her, and she was reduced to nothing but a pile of goop. _I was… devastated… I felt like I couldn't save her… And it felt like it was my responsible to save her… To protect her… Like a mother bear would her cubs… Or father bear and his cubs._

_She evecn has my DNA… Sam didn't even bring that up… I haven't thought about that much. But she has my DNA and my DNA only… That makes her parent scientifically… I think._

_Sam's right… I've been blind by wanting to be a kid I guess…_

_I just can't help but wonder… Does Dani think the same way? Does she think of me as a… father? Even if I'm 15? _

That didn't matter at the moment to the ghost boy.

What really mattered now was saving the girl.

The girl he finally admitted to himself as being his daughter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Let me go!" Dani cried, twisting and struggling under thick metal bars around her torso. "Ugh! What's it with ghost villains and exanimation tables?"

"Now now ghost child… You don't want to hurt yourself…" Skulker chilled, floating just beside the white-haired girl. "At least, not before I decide to hurt you."

"You're cruel!" Dani spat.

"And you're the brat I need to finally figure out how I can catch that ghost boy." Skulker retorted, holding a laser up.

Dani shrunk against the table, but the defiant look in her gaze still held. "Do what you want with me. But leave Danny alone!"

"Touching considering what you said to your clone recently." Skulker pointed out which only made Dani lower her eyes shamefully. "Hmph. Anyways, Ghost girl… I don't have to listen to you at all. In fact-" Skulker smirked, starting to say something, only to be cut off.

"Danielle!"

Dani's echo-green eyes rose from the surrounding table. The wavy green and black sky, just visible under the tree growth, now held the familiar figure of the only thing the ghost girl could call family.

The ghost girl herself, eyes full of relief and happiness, and smiled up at Danny.

Danny flew down closer, meeting Dani's gaze briefly with a reassuring look before glaring down at Skulker. "How low can you get? Going after a 12 year old girl."

"She's a clone. She won't be missed." Skulker stated with a dismissive wave to the white-haired 15 year old. The sound of metal creaking together was heard from the simple motion of the armed ghost

Danielle felt her heart tightening at that and her stomach drop. Warm salty drops of water crept up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. The girl choked back sobs, doing her best to stay strong. _He's right. _DanI knew this fact all along. Danny didn't care that much about her. She was just a clone… She didn't matter… Not to anyone at all. Hearing from a ghost villain… That made it even worse. _I just have to accept it…_

However, Danny's response was not one the 12 year old expected. In fact, it was about as far from the guess she had as U.S. was from Pluto. "She's not just a _clone_! She's my _daughter_! Let her go!"

Dani felt surprise literally leaping out of her body like little frogs.

_Did he just say __**daughter?**_

"Daughter! Ha. She's a clone, ghost child." Skulker sneered

"She's got my DNA." Danny stated, breathing in out to steady is ever increasing anger. "And I care about her in a way like a parent would there child. Guess it just took someone slapping it in my face for me to admit it. Anyways, she's my daughter."

Dani never felt happier in her life. To say the least, she had thousands of joyful thoughts swimming through her mind right now.

"Hmph. Well then… I hope you'd like to know you can't save your 'daughter'" Skulker stated, pressing a button on his armor. Suddenly, a dome flashing shape appeared over the area, allowing Dani and Skulker in, and Danny out. "This shield is guaranteed to keep humans and ghosts out. You can't do a thing, ghost child. Unless you want to give yourself up."

"No way." Danny growled.

"Then, you've sealed her fate." Skulker sneered, raising a lazar toward the girl.

Dani flinched. "Danny! Help!" She yelped.

"I'm coming!" Danny called, flying closer and there within seconds. Yet, the shield prevented him from getting close to the trapped girl.

"Dani!" Danny cried, banning on the shield.

Skulker only gave an evil chuckle as he began to press the trigger of the laser.

Danielle let out a shrill scared scream, clutching her green eyes shut. "Daddy! Help!"

Those last two words did it for Danny. Suddenly. The ghost boy snapped. His echo-green eyes flashing he rose a few feet away. "Let. Her. Go!" He snarled before unleashing a full icy attack on the shied, covering it in ice.

"What? What are you doing?" Skulker snapped.

Danny didn't respond, instead he kept focus on his task. Once the dome shield was covered in ice, he stopped, floating now about a few yards away.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Danny hissed before taking a deep breath. What came next was his strongest power, the ghost wail. The 15 year got in as much air as possible before letting out the wail. Green waves stretched out and shook the now icy dome as Danny kept up the attack.

"What? No!" Skulker snarled.

The ice, now infused with the shield, began to shatter. Pieces began to fall like stones as the shield broke, revealing in plain sight a shocked Skulker and scared and trapped Dani.

Danny stopped his attack, feeling weak. But the anger kept him standing in ghost form.

"Sorry. But it looks… Like you lost." Danny smirked before firing a strong ghost beam at the ghost villain. The impact sent Skulker flying, all the while screaming, across his own island.

The second Skulker was out of site, Danny was at Dani's side, freeing her from the table.

"Here. This ghost blast should unhook it." Danny stated, firing a small one at the edge. Sure enough, the metal bar holding Danielle sprung up. The girl grinned and floated upwards.

"Thanks Danny!" The ghost girl exclaimed, happily hugging the older boy.

Danny smiled and wrapped his own arms around Danielle. "Let's go home."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two halfas flew silently threw the ghost world. Doors the shade of plums float aimlessly in the air, all leading to other entrances to the outside world. Shades of green swirl around them as they focus forward, not at all exchanging words.

In the older halfa's mind, he knew they needed to talk. But really, he was a teen. Procrastination is what he supported and did best. So he wasn't going to try to start a conversation.

Yet.

It didn't matter though, because Dani took care of that task.

"Thank you Danny… For saving me." The ghost girl murmured, her eyes focused on the older boy.

Danny turned to the 12 year old and gave a slight smile. "I was happy to."

Dani gave a smile of her own and lowered her gaze. "So… Um… What now?"

"Well, you aren't running away to be homeless again." Danny stated quietly.

"Hm?" Dani rose her green gaze back Danny, shocked. She didn't think the older halfa knew anything about that…

"You think I'm idiot?" Danny chuckled. "I may not do the best in school, but I have a little common sense. Your 12. What money could you have?"

Dani gave a half frown.

"That's why… I think it'd be best if you stay with me." Danny stated, His voice was slow, a little uncertain, but serious.

The two achieved eyes contact after that statement. The shock of the proposition, hearing it out loud for the first time, caused DanI to halt in her flying. A few seconds later, danny stopped as well. The two white hair kids kept eye-contact all the way through though, basically taking in everything.

The idea of this whole thing, truthfully, did terrify Danny. He was 14 for heavens sakes! He wasn't ready to raise a kid! _Not like any teen is though… _Besides, the white-haired teen wouldn't have anyone in this world raise the ghost girl before him. He didn't trust anyone that much.

The silence stretched on for only a little while, but to the two halfa, it felt like a thousand years of silence had past. Finally, Dani broke that quiet. "Are… Are you serious?"

"Yes… I promise. I know… I know I'm 15." Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not ready to raise a kid. I never had any plans too. But you have _my _DNA Dani. My DNA only. That means you're from me… and… in some sense… you really are my kid. So I don't want anyone else raising you but me." Danny confirmed.

Dani's eyes widened a bit as they began to shine. Not with echo-green anger, but with clear salty drops. Normally, when these drops were seen, they meant sorrow, heartbreak. Sometimes even anger. But in this case, they were a sign of joy.

These were tears of happiness coming off of the Danielle.

Wordlessly, the ghost girl floated closer, the joy streaming down her face in tiny streams now. Danny, without even another word, took the girl in his embrace, a smile on his own face.

"What do you say, Danielle?" Danny asked.

Dani gave a smile, unseen by Danny in the hugging position they were in. "Of course I say yes."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"It took a while, Mr. Fenton." A deep female voice echoed, adjusting her glasses to look better at the paper in front of her. "Considering the fact she had no files, and she really shouldn't be yours. She should be in a home where she could have a stable mother and father."

"But he's the only that has my DNA!" Dani protested for what felt like the 100th time. Even at the end of this fight, they were bickering every step. Both Danny, Danielle, and the rest of the gang and family.

"Yes I know. Which is why I've decided to..." The woman sighed, signing the paper in front of her. "Of course, you've two have already signed it."

"About a month ago, if I may remind you." Danny broke in with a slight roll of his icy blue eyes.

The two halfas in the room, despite the snappy personalities, were both excited and relived. This fight for custody of Danielle had been going on for what felt like forever now. But finally, it seemed to be drawing to an end. To witness this was Danny's parents, Sam, and Tucker.

Finally the end of this battle was in sight.

"Yes. Anyways, I've decided to sign this." The woman looked down, signing off on the paper. "Danny may be 15, and Dani may be a half ghost clone with no records… But she deservers a home." The old woman adjusted her glasses. "Now get out. There's still more to do, but she's as good as yours."

"Yes!" Dani cheered.

"About time." Danny agreed with a nod.

"Danny… Are you sure you still want to do this?" Danny's mom broke in, anxiousness in her beautiful eyes. They could be seen since the mask to her jumpsuit, which match the color of the sky on a summer day, was off.

Dani looked up to Danny worriedly, waiting for the slightest sign of regret or uncertainty to flash in his eyes. The same reaction she always had when someone asked this dreaded question. She was waiting for the one time for Danny to be uncertain, not sure, and maybe even say no.

Instead, Danny rolled his eyes. "Mom. You've asked me this 1000 times now. I promise you I'm going through this." The raven looked down at Dani and pulled her closer to him. "No regrets."

Danny's mom didn't seem at all convinced. But the father of the family broke in with an always positive attitude he had.

"Maddie, I think it's great for Danny! He's a man now! He's got a girl and a daughter. A daughter who's just like him! She'll be a natural ghost hunter just like her grandpa!" The father exclaimed. After a momentary pause, he sniffled. "Oh… They grow up so fast."

Maddie sighed. "Jack, I still think Danny's too young for this. He's still my little boy and-"

"And Danny's my little girl in a way." Danny pointed out. "She doesn't have your DNA, but mine."

"It's not like he's moving out anyways. He'll be around." Sam added.

"Yeah, and I know you guys will help me with her since I'm only 15." Danny stated, smiling at his parents. "But I would rather be the actual father."

Dani nodded her agreement, relief shinning in her eyes.

Tucker rolled his own eyes. "Dude, I can't believe you're a father before I even have a girlfriend. I'm so much smoother with the ladies then you…"

"Yes, and let the record show of Mayor Tucker's millions of girlfriends." Sam broke in.

"More like the 10-50 girls who have dated him lately because of him being mayor." Danny chuckled.

"You guys are being so unfair!" Dani cried before flicking a mischievous glance at Tucker "I bet it was more like 5 girls."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Your guys really suck"

Danny chuckled before gently stroking Dani jet black hair. The 12 year old leaned against the 15 year old's leg in response, a soothed, content, and happy expression on her face. She had a home with her dad now.

"Let's go home." Danny stated, looking down at Danielle.

The happy young girl looked up with innocent glistening river blue eyes. "Yes Daddy." It wasn't even a moment later did the halfa go ghost and soar off into the sky. "Race ya!" She hollered before flying off.

"Oh you are so on!" Danny called after his daughter before turning ghost himself and disappearing off after her, snow white hair shimmering in the sunlight.

**A/N**

**Ugh. -.- LONGEST ONESHOT EVER! DX. Hope I didn't intimidate anyone with a length… Yeah, I probably did. Think of this though: HOW FREAKIN LONG THIS TOOK TOO EDIT! *coughs* Sorry. I hate editing if you couldn't tell. XD. My point is be thankful! (If you liked this story anyways.)**

**Anyways, review everyone! Tell me what you think! Give me feedback! Good or bad! I love it all! This may get a squeal, fair warning. So if you liked, keep in touch.**

**For now though, adios! **


End file.
